Nuevo Mundo, Nueva Vida
by Sant9964
Summary: Nuestro protagonista se encontraba en un 'dia' normal cuando derrepente es teleportado a Equestria, es llamado a Canterlot donde le contaran por que se encuentra en Equestria en este momento y ademas se dara cuenta de que no es el unico humano traido a Equestria, ahora tendra que adaptarse a su nuevo nombre a Equestria e intentar vivir una vida 'normal' alli.
1. Nuevo Mundo

Soy el típico chico raro, el que tiene su pequeño grupito de amigos y no se junta con los ''Populares'' y sí, soy un Bronie, me encanta ver MLP, el mejor deporte que juego es ''Dormir en el Sofá'', tuve una semana normal, pero un día antes del cole iba a ser el día que cambiaría mi vida para siempre (Frase Cliché 1)

Escucho la alarma, me siento y restriego mis ojos.

-Ugg, que horas son- Digo débilmente, desbloqueo el IPhone con la contraseña ''9964''.

-Las 5:00 Am, Demonios, otro día en mi estúpido colegio- Me levanto de mi cama débilmente y vuelvo a caer a ella en FLOP (no, no en ''Clop'')

-¿De veras tengo que ir?- me dije a mi mismo tirado en la cama,-Digo, solo el 20% de lo que aprendes en el colegio es todo lo que usaras por el resto de tu vida- aquí voy de nuevo con mis cálculos NERDS.

-¡Bueno! Ahora sí, ¡a levantarme!- digo mientras me paro, -Bueno, ¿Qué horas son?- levanto mi IPhone y veo la hora, ¡y gracias a la magia de la narración han pasado 15 minutos, WOHOO!

-¡Oh por dios! Es tarde- corro al baño, me baño, me cambio, me preparo el desayuno y cojo mi IPhone,-Bien, son las 5:40 perfecto- pero luego me ficho en la fecha ''**DOMINGO**5 de Enero del 2014'' –Are you fucking…- Corro a la cama, me quito el uniforme me pongo la pijama y…me desmallo, lo extraño es que…no me duermo, me desmallo, todo se vuelve negro en un segundo y tengo…ese sueño.

Sueño que estoy cayendo, pero no como esa caída que te despiertas cag*do del miedo justo antes de caer, esta caída es suave y tranquila….pero rápida….wow muy rápida de echo…..se pone escalofriante esta caída…..y de repente, me despierto.

-¿Donde? ¿Dónde….que…Dónde Estoy?- abro los ojos poco a poco, y me doy cuenta de que este no es mi cuarto….de hecho me doy cuenta que todo se ve diferente a como veía antes, pero se ve familiar, espera….NAH…no….no es posible…. ¿Acaso, estoy en Equestria?

No tenía idea de que sucedía o porque, me intente parar pero me vuelvo a caer por 5 veces, afín logro mantenerme en pie.

-Es más difícil de lo que parece- digo en voz alta, por suerte me di cuenta de algo, ¡seguía teniendo mis brazos! Pero no tenía dedos ni manos….un segundo, intento caminar hacia ese pequeño lago que hay cerca.

-Ok, paso por paso- digo mirando mis…. ¿patas? (nunca pensé que diría esto) llego al lago ya con un poco de práctica y me preparo para mirar mi reflejo, bajo la mirada para darme cuenta que soy un Pegaso (ósea que mis ''brazos'' son en realidad alas… ¡¿WTF?!) tengo el pelaje café oscuro, mi kril y mi cola son color negro, me doy cuenta de que tengo alas largas y que soy bastante alto, mis ojos son rojos, ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?!

**Un capitulo corto, si les gusta o tienen un comentario pongan siéntanse libres de poner review, me ayudaría muchísimo y se los agradezco! Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto ;) **

**P.S: El próximo capítulo será más largo, lo prometo!**


	2. No estas solo

_Capítulo 2: No estás solo_

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo largo que les prometí, uso 3 OCs de tres de mis amigos, ¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

Levante la cabeza y mire a todas las direcciones, pude observar que PonyVille se encontraba cerca porque veía el pueblo desde allí, a la primera llegue a una teoría: era un sueño (duh), tenía que serlo, digo, es imposible que estés en tu cuarto en un día cualquiera y de repente te encuentres en Equestria, ¿verdad?

Decidí caminar hacia Ponyville, así podía practicar más en cuatro patas, llegue a la entrada del pequeño pueblo lleno de ponis.

-O por dios…. ¡ESTOY EN PONYVILLE!- dije con un grito de alegría y no me culpen, seguramente si cualquier Bronie que se encuentre en mi situación reaccionaria de esa misma manera o peor….

-Ok, listo para dar el primer paso oficial dentro de Ponyville- me prepare para dar ese hermoso paso, con esperanzas de no despertarme antes de hacerlo, moví mi pata delantera izquierda y lo hice, casi grito de alegría, de repente me di cuenta de que todos los que se encontraban en la calle me estaban mirando confundidos.

-Perdonen…-dije sonrojado y pasito, jeje, soné como Fluttershy.

-¡HOLA!- dijo una poni rosada increíblemente rápida, apareció derrpente.

-¡AAHH!- grite sorprendido.

-Oh, perdona, soy Pinkiepie, ¿eres nuevo aquí?, de que hablo,¡ CLARO que eres nuevo! Mucho gusto, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Te gustan los dulces? ¡Yo adooooro los dulces! Sobre todo los de miel ¡YUMMY!- dijo extremadamente rapido mientras saltaba a una velocidad increíble.

-Uh…..- dije confundido, era Pinkiepie pero había algo…diferente en ella, era como si ella fuese más grande de alguna manera.

-Oops, perdón si te asuste, mi doctor me dice que intente hablar más despacio y que deje de comer tantos dulces.- ¿Pinkiepie dejar de ser hiperactiva? Pfff! Ni en un millón de años.

-Oh, hola Pinkie, mucho gusto, si me gustan los dulces, los de café sobre todo.- Intente hablar de un tema normal con ella, pero no se me vino nada a la mente.

-Bueno fue un gusto conocerte Pink, pero realmente me tengo que ir- tenía que averiguar porque o como llegue aquí, seguía pensando que este era un sueño pero empezaba a sospechar un poco ya que intente usar mis poderes mentales que controlo cuando me doy cuenta que estoy soñando y esta vez no pude.

-Oh claro, oye una preguntita más-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?- obviamente Pinkie quería organizarme una de sus fiestas de bienvenida.

-No lo sé, tal vez por una semana o más-

-¡¿ENCERIO?! WOW!- Pinkie y sus fiestas; Justo en ese momento lo más inesperado sucedió.

-¡PINKIE! ¡AMIGO! ¡CUIDADO!- grito una voz a nuestro lado derecho.

-¡ATRÁS DE USTEDES!- dijo la voz, nos volteamos inmediatamente para darnos cuenta que un carruaje real se acercaba a toda máquina, 2 guardias jinetes reales jalaban el carruaje a toda velocidad, empuje a Pinkie afuera del camino y di un gran salto para salir de la vía, el carruaje paso a toda máquina, se dirigía justo a donde desperté hace un tiempo, pude notar la cara de la princesa Celestia adentro del carruaje, tenía una cara de preocupación sospechosa.

-Wow, gracias me salvaste la vida, gracias por avisarnos Scootaloo- dijo Pinkie refiriéndose a mí y a Scootaloo pero no es la Scootaloo que conozco, es joven, ya no es una niña, igual que Pinkie, se encuentra mayor que en la serie, extraño…espera…acaso, ¡¿acaso eso se significa que la abuela de Applejack esta probablemente muerta?!

-Sí, gracias Scootaloo- repetí yo.

-No ay problema, ¿por qué la princesa Celestia tenía tanta prisa?- dijo Scootaloo.

-No lo sé, tal vez un problema principesco o algo así- soné como si supiera todo sobre este mundo y lo hago…creo, no sé qué ha cambiado considerando que todos son mayores, pero quiero disimular y de echo empiezo a convencerme de que esto si está sucediendo, sentí el dolor de las 5 caídas y el miedo de el carruaje que se acercaba y además, si este fuera un sueño ya hubiera despertado, aún tenía pocas esperanzas de que esto no fuera un sueño pero eran pocas y débiles.

-Bueno tengo que irme, un gusto conocerte Pinkie- dije con una sonrisa amigable.

-Oh, muy bien ¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!- dijo saltando, los dos nos fuimos a diferentes direcciones, camine hasta llegar a SugarcubeCorner, luego algo me llamo la atención, era un unicornio amarillo caminaba justo como yo caminaba antes de aprender a caminar en cuatro patas, y además, ¡NO TIENE CUTIEMARK! Y nunca lo he visto en MLP, _debe ser humano como yo_ pensé, tenía ganas de ir a preguntarle si era humano como yo, ¿pero que tal que no lo sea humano? Tenía que idear algo_ ya se, si dice que no le diré que era solo una broma, así de fácil_pensé, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que soy un terrible idea, pero esa pregunta era crucial para mi nueva vida (frase cliché 2).

-Hey hola- le dije al confundido unicornio, el me miro y creo que pensó lo mismo que yo ¿_es humano?_

_-_Hola…veo que no tienes Cutiemark…-dijo un poco timido.

-No, y veo que tú tampoco-

-Nopi- después hubo un silencio incomodo por unos 6 segundos cuando decidí preguntarle.

-Y… ¿eres humano…..co-como yo?- dije con voz temblorosa, nos miramos a los ojos por unos segundos, luego una sonrisa embarco su rostro a lo igual que el mio.

-Dios, pensé que era el único, o que este era un sueño o algo- dijo aliviadamente.

-Sí, yo igual, pero estoy seguro de que este no es un sueño, y creo que debe haber más de nosotros- dije mientras sacudía mis alas.

-Sí- dijo el, de repente su mirada cambio, vio algo detrás de nosotros, me voltee inmediatamente para darme cuenta de que era otro poni, era un unicornio azul, no tenía cutiemark y caminaba in establemente y además, nunca ninguno de los dos lo ha visto en MLP, me acerque corriendo a él, mi amigo me siguió.

-¿Eres humano?- le pregunte de manera fresca, me gusto darme cuenta de que no soy el único en esta situación.

-Si veo que ustedes también…- esta situación es extraña, estamos hablando como si ya nos conociéramos.

-Bien, somos tres hasta ahora, ¿habrá otro más?- dijo el unicornio amarillo, la conversación fue interrumpida por un grito de ayuda.

-¡TODOS, VENGAN AY UN PONI ATORADO, SIGANME LA PRINCESA ESTA ALLÍ!- todos lo seguimos, se encontraba al este de donde yo había aparecido.

-¡AYÚDENME!- grito el unicornio blanco, tenía el cuerno pegado en el suelo y no tenía cutiemark, ninguno de los tres lo habíamos visto, este era el último de nosotros, la princesa Celestia se encontraba allí, salió de su carruaje y nos vio a nosotros 3 con cara de sorpresa, estaba seguro de que ella sabía lo que éramos, saco al unicornio con magia y luego nos miró, el unicornio camino in establemente hasta un charco y vio su reflejo.

-Oh por dios, soy sexy car*jo-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ustedes cuatro, los necesito que se suban en el carruaje justo ahora- dijo Celestia, los 4 nos subimos, le preguntamos a la princesa por que nos necesitaba y dijo que hablaríamos en el castillo, nos demoramos 1 hora en llegar al castillo, nos bajamos del carruaje y Celestia nos guio hasta un cuarto de reunión donde nos esperaba un poni enorme y verde, se veía fuerte y su cara tenia odio, lo extraño es que un aura negra se podía ver que flotaba afuera de él, Celestia nos hiso sentar, lo hicimos, ella también se sentó, bajo la cabeza y dijo:

-Lo siento mucho-

* * *

**Final con suspenso :O, dejen un review eso me ayudaría muchísimo a** **mejorar y a saber si les gusta, pónganle follow así les llega una notificación cuando saque un nuevo capítulo, ¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	3. La Adaptacion

**Leí el capítulo anterior y me di cuenta que tenía cosas sin sentido, intentare mejorar eso, Disfruten. **

* * *

_Capítulo 3: La Adaptación_

-d-de que habla, ¿usted hiso esto?- dije.

-¡¿QUE?!- dijo el terrenal verde realmente enojado.

-Lo siento tanto, mis hermanas me dijeron que no me metiera con el orden del tiempo y el espacio, pero no pude evitarlo y abrí 5 portales….esos 5 portales son ustedes- dijo Celestia con el pelo sobre su cara.

-po-podremos…. ¿volver?- pregunto el unicornio blanco.

-porfavor, diga que sí, deje a mi hijos y esposa atrás…- dijo el terrenal verde.

-yo deje a mi….a…mi…..he-hermano...de 3 años- dijo el unicornio blanco.

-yo a…a mi hermana…..PORFAVOR… ¡RESPONDA!- dije, Celestia nos miró con los ojos aguados.

-si…si podrán volver….pero no será fácil- dijo Celestia.

-Oh, gracias a Dios- dijo el Pegaso azul.

-Sí, pensé que estábamos atorados aquí- dijo el unicornio amarillo.

-Pero mientras se queden aquí tendrán que adaptarse a sus nuevos nombres, tendrán que vivir como ponis normales- dijo Celestia.

-Está bien, lo bueno es que podremos ver a nuestras familias- dije

-Si….no puedo esperar para ver a mi hermano- dijo el unicornio blanco.

-Como sea, solo quiero salir de esta pesadilla- dijo el terrenal verde.

-Muy bien, cada uno díganme sus nombres y les asignare sus nombres temporales, empecemos por…..ti- dijo Celestia mientras me señalaba a mí.

-Santiago- dije.

-Muy bien, tu nuevo nombre es: Wind Slasher- dijo Celestia, _mi nuevo nombre. Slasher…genial _ pensé.

-tu- dijo Celestia señalando al unicornio amarillo.

-Rodolfo- dijo el unicornio amarillo.

-tu nuevo nombre es: Warby - dijo Celestia, _ok el unicornio amarillo se llama Warby _pensé

-tu- dijo Celestia señalando al Pegaso azul.

-Nicolás- dijo el Pegaso azul.

-Muy bien, tu nuevo nombre es: Beat Dropper- dijo Celestia, _ok el Pegaso azul es Beat Dropper _pensé.

-Tu- dijo Celestia señalando el terrenal verde.

-Mira, no me importa un cara*o, soy Connor y ya- dijo ''Connor'', _ok….ese rabietas se llama Connor _pensé

-Está bien Connor, no quiero molestarte y entiendo tu frustración, no te obligo a hacerlo. Y por último, tú- dijo señalando al unicornio blanco.

-Nicolás, igual que Dropper- dijo el unicornio blanco

-Discord - dijo Celestia, _ok el unicornio blanco es Discord_ pensé.

-¡Genial!- dijo Discord

-Me voy de aquí- dijo Connor de manera molesta y efectivamente, se fue con mal genio.

-Bueno, porque no van a Ponyville, sería mejor que socialicen y descubran sus Cutiemark, los estarán esperando 6 ponis en Ponyville, ellas creen que vienen de un lugar muy lejano donde conseguir su Cutiemark no es necesario, porque no intentan socializar con ellas para que les ayuden a encontrar su Cutiemark- dijo Celestia, nos dirigíamos al tren escoltados de 2 guardias reales.

-¿Loco no?- dijo Discord.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Dropper.

-¿Cómo que a que me refiero? ¡A QUE ESTAMOS EN EQUESTRIA!- dijo Discord hablando de manera irónica.

-¿Son bronies?- pregunte.

-Yo si- dijo Discord.

-Yo también- dijo Dropper.

-Yo lo era un poco….no lo veía muy seguido pero si me gustaba- dijo Warby.

-Bueno, sea real o no estoy feliz de estar en Equestria, ¿no les parece fascinante la idea de empezar una nueva vida en un nuevo mundo?- dije.

-Sí, pero que me dices de tu familia y tus amigos, ¿no te importaría dejarlos?- dijo Warby.

-La verdad….no me resultaría muy difícil…si tan solo fuera por mi hermanita- dije.

-Sí, igual para mí, mi hermano es todo lo que me importa-dijo Discord.

-No se preocupen chicos, estaremos de vuelta…eso es lo que Celestia dijo, y la verdad, dudo mucho que nos mienta con un tema así, ¿o no?- dijo Dropper.

-Pues sí, o miren ya llegamos a la estación de tren.- dijo Warby.

_Punto de Vista de Celestia:_

_No puedo creer que les mentí a esos humanos, no debí abrir brechas de dimensiones ni tampoco debí mentirles sobre que no podrán volver, pero no puedo dejar que expresen mucho odio, ellos no son de esta dimensión y si expresan odio cosas malas pueden pasar, tengo que cuidarme de ese Connor, el al parecer odia este mundo y si expresa ese odio puede ser muy peligroso._

_Fin de Punto de Vista de Celestia._

Llegamos a la estación de tren donde el tren estaba estacionado, nos subimos y nos despedimos de los dos guardias pero uno de ellos nos dijo algo.

-Por cierto, intente mantenerse relajados, no son de aquí y sus sentimientos impactan en el orden de las cosas- dijo el guardia unicornio.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- dijo Discord, obviamente sabia de que hablaba, solo que no pensó que Celestia le diría a los demás que no éramos de este mundo.

-La verdad, no lo sé, es un mensaje que Celestia me dijo que les dijera.- dijo el guardia.

-¿Hey y porque no me dijo a mí que les dijera?- dijo el otro guardia.

-No empieces Direct- dijo el guardia.

-_Por favor todos los pasajeros siéntense, estamos a punto de partir como destino a Ponyville-_dijo el conductor del tren por el parlante.

-Supongo que es un adiós, gracias por todo guardias-dije.

-No hay problema, estamos a sus órdenes- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, las puertas del tren se cerraron y nosotros nos sentamos, eran 2 sofás y en la mitad una mesa.

-Muy bien, ¿Por qué no intentamos encontrar nuestras Cutiemarks aquí?- dijo Dropper.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? Será divertido- dije yo.

-¡Oh, oh! Yo primero- dijo Discord.

-Muy bien- dije yo

-Haber….déjenme pensar- de repente la cintura de Discord se llenó con un gran brillo por unos segundos después que el brillo desapareció pudimos ver su nueva Cutiemark, era un globo de pensamiento como el de los comics.

-¿Enserio? ¡Eso fue ridículamente fácil!- dijo Warby.

-¿Así que tu don es pensar? Está bien para mí- dije.

-Sí, igual para mí, digo, ¿Por qué no?- dijo Discord.

-Bueno durmamos, estoy agotado, además, llegaremos a Ponyville mañana.-dijo Warby.

-¿Si por qué no?- dije, nos quedamos dormidos después de unos 5 minutos, la voz del conductor nos despertó.

_-Mis queridos ponis, bienvenidos a Ponyville.-_

-Genial, una nueva vida, temporal claro- dijo Discord, todos nos levantamos excepto Warby, estaba profundo como una piedra.

-Warby, despierta amigo- dijo Dropper mientras sacudía a Warby

-¿Uh? ¡QUE! ¿Todavía Equestria?- dijo Warby.

-Sip, al parecer no es un sueño, SI estamos en Equestria- dije.

-_Pasajeros ya pueden desabrocharse los cinturones y coger sus maletas, gracias por viajar con CanterlotXpress nos vemos en su siguiente viaje_-dijo el conductor mientras el tren paraba.

-Ahora si llegamos, apuesto a que las ponis guías que tenemos son las mane 6- dijo Discord.

-Sí, es obvio- dijo Warby, las puertas se abrieron y nosotros nos bajamos, caminamos un poco y efectivamente allí estaban, las Mane 6.

-¡OH ELLOS SON LOS PONIS QUE LA PRINCESA MENCIONO! Y ESTA EL QUE ME SALVO LA VIDA ALLER- dijo Pinkiepie saltando de alegría repetidas veces.

-No parecen gran cosa- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-¿Saben lo que esto se significa?- dije.

-¡SI! ¡FIESTA X4!- grito Pinkiepie mientras saltaba en círculos.

* * *

**Se lo que piensan, los pegasos del carruaje tardaron 30 minutos en llegar a Canterlot y el tren duro 1 día, es simple, Celestia uso un poco de su magia para impulsar el carruaje solo que olvide poner eso :P.**

**Gracias por leer y por su apoyo, recuerden ¡Pongan un review! No lo puedo hacer sin su apoyo.**


	4. Magia

**Primero que todo quiero decirles gracias, sin su soporte no sabría cómo mejorar o si les gusto, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, SIGAN ASI!, por cierto este capítulo es muy largo y crucial para la historia, sin más espera, Disfruten.**

_Capítulo 4: Magia_

_Punto de Vista Connor:_

_Corrí fuera de ese catillo y me senté a la salida ''No puedo creer que esta tontería de niños sea real'' pensé, ya conocía esta serie, mi hija pequeña Melody se la ve todo el tiempo en Tv._

_Ahora perdí a mi familia, es obvio que esa pequeña p*rra nos mintió a todos, le implanto esa mentira en la cabeza de esos niños, no podremos volver._

_Los niños salieron escoltados por dos guardias sin ni siquiera notarme, pasaron de largo cuando la Celestia esa salió._

_-Por favor, cálmate, sé que te encuentras enojado y no veo por qué no estarlo, per enójate con migo-dijo Celestia._

_-¿Y eso cómo se supone que me ayude?- dije._

_-Podrías intentar socializar como los demás y hasta encontrar tu Cutiemark- dijo Celestia._

_-¿ME CREES TONTO? ¡SE QUE LE MENTISTE A ESOS NIÑOS! ERES UNA P*TA MENTIROSA, ¡NUNCA TE ACEPTARE O ACEPTARE A ESTE MUNDO!- grite ferozmente a Celestia, de repente mi cintura se ilumino con un gran brillo que duro por unos pocos segundos, cuando el brillo se fue un dibujo apareció en mi cintura, era un círculo rojo con una X atravesándolo._

_-Me voy de aquí- dije sin más prejuicios._

_Fin de Punto de Vista Connor._

**-**Muy bien…creo que deberíamos presentarnos- dijo Applejack.

-Si…- dijo Warby.

-Por cortesía, primero nosotras y luego ustedes- dijo Rarity

-Oh, Oh yo primero, ¡SOY PINKIEPIE!- dijo Pinkie.

-Mucho gusto, soy Rarity, si alguno necesita algún consejo de cultura Equestria o moda, aquí estoy- dijo Rarity.

-Yo soy….- dijo Twilight Sparkle.

-La princesa Twilight Sparkle- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, supongo que se lo veía venir porque es muy famosa en todo MLP, Las demás de las Mane 6 se presentaron y después nosotros (no quise poner esta parte entera porque se vería como un relleno)

-Aún sigo sin entender que tienen de especial ustedes…- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Cariño, Rainbow no seas grosera con los nuevos, probablemente es esa enfermedad que hace que los machos sean escasos- Dijo Rarity, la conversación se volvió un silencio incomodo después de ese momento, en parte porque estábamos en frente de las Mane 6 cara a cara y en parte porque las Mane 6 estaban un poco confundidas y no sabían qué hacer con nosotros.

-Saben usar su magia Discord y Warby- pregunto Twilight.

-No, de dónde venimos no nos enseñan- dijo Discord.

-¿Qué clase de lugar es ese? Yo no sé qué aria sin mi hermosa magia- dijo Rarity.

-¿Quieren que les enseñemos?- dijo Twilight.

-Sí, pueden entrenar su magia en mi casa- dijo Applejack.

-Claro, Fluttershy y Rainbow pueden enseñarles a Slasher y a Dropper a volar- dijo Warby

-¡¿NO LES ENSEÑAN COMO VOLAR?!- grito Rainbow.

-No, la educación es mala como les dijimos- dije.

-Sí, sería buena idea si nos enseñaran unos trucos- dijo Dropper, sabía que Dropper dijo eso para enloquecer a Rainbow.

-¡SI, PODRIA ENSEÑARLES MIS INCREIBLES MANIOBRIAS!- dijo Rainbow.

-También me gustaría aprender un poco sobre la fauna de Equestria- dije para emocionar a Fluttershy.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Claro, yo te puedo enseñar, soy experta en eso!- dijo Fluttershy con la voz llena de alegría, me encanta como Fluttershy cambia de repente cuando mencionas animales.

-Bueno, tengo mucho que hacer así que terminemos con esto rápido-dijo Twilight mientras se llevaba a Warby y a Discord arrastrándolos, supongo que tiene mucho trabajo de hacer como princesa.

-¡Cariño! ¡Twilight no los arrastres! ¡Ya hemos hablado sobre la etiqueta que tiene que tiene que tener una princesa!- dijo Rarity mientras corría hacia Twilight.

-Bueno, hasta luego terrones de azúcar, nos vemos luego-dijo Applejack mientras bajaba un poco su sombrero como signo de adiós.

-Bueno, supongo que nos vamos de aquí, vamos a la casa de Fluttershy allí hay bastante espacio para practica- dijo Rainbow mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Está bien….supongo- dijo Fluttershy, empezamos a caminar hacia la casa de Fluttershy mientras Rainbow nos hacia una especie de tour.

-Esa es sugarcube corner, aquí se puede comer los mejores dulces y blablablá-dijo Rainbow de mala gana, como si la hubieran obligado a darnos este tour.

-Oigan, acabo de notar algo- dije

-¿Qué?- dijo Dropper mientras Fluttershy y Rainbow me voltearon a mirar.

-¿Dónde se fue Pinkie?-dije.

-Cierto, desapareció- dijo Dropper.

-Probablemente está organizando una de sus fiestas de bienvenida- dijo Rainbow, caminamos por la casa de Twilight la de Rarity y nos devolvimos al centro de pueblo.

-Al fin se acabó este aburrido tour- dijo Rainbow.

-¿Alguna pregunta?- dijo Rainbow, Dropper y Yo alzamos la pata.

-Que mal- dijo Rainbow de manera grosera.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- dije después de que Rainbow se volteó, se lo que piensan _Tu no simplemente le levantan la voz a Rainbow Dash_.

-Oh….ow- expreso Fluttershy y no la culpo, estaba seguro que Rainbow iba a explotar.

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo Rainbow mirándome con una cara de odio.

-Uh…no es lo que él quiso decir Rainbow- dijo Fluttershy un poco tímida.

-Tu cállate- dijo Rainbow refiriéndose a Fluttershy.

-Perdona si te enojaste pero yo solo intente decirte que te calmes un poc_- dije al para después ser interrumpido por Rainbow.

-Mira, perdona por enojarme, pero simplemente no te conozco y no veo que es lo que Celestia ve en ustedes, intentare no comportarme así- dijo Rainbow un poco roja, _no puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder _pensé, estaba seguro de que Rainbow se iba a enojar mucho por lo que dije, pero me di cuenta de que no es como la muestran en el show totalmente, supongo que ha crecido un poco e intenta manejar sus problemas de ira y desconfianza, o tal vez le guste un poco, de repente se me vino una horrible imagen CLOP de Rainbow Dash,_ oh por dios tengo que sacarme eso de mi mente_ pensé.

_POV WARBY_

_Rarity y Applejack nos dio un muy amable tour por todo Ponyville, fue un poco corto porque Twilight tenía un mundo de trabajo que hacer esa noche._

_-Muy bien aquí estamos, mi dulce rancho- dijo Applejack, después de presentarnos toda su familia nos dirigimos a los campos de manzanas para practicar magia._

_-Increíble, veo que tú ya tienes tu cutiemark Discord-dijo Twilight._

_-Sí, solo necesito aprender a controlar mi magia-dijo Discord._

_-Genial, menos trabajo-dijo Twilight apresuradamente._

_-Muy bien, ¿Cariño por qué no empezamos por levitación de objetos que es lo crucial?-dijo Rarity._

_-Sí, empecemos por eso-dijo Twilight._

_-Muy bien-dijo Discord._

_-Ok, quiero que se concentren cada uno en una manzana de un árbol, puede ser cualquiera- dijo Twilight._

_-Ahora quiero que cierren los ojos y se relajen-dijo Twilight, cerré los ojos y me concentre en mi respiración._

_-Ahora quiero que sientan su cuerno, háganlo brillar, úsenlo-dijo Twilight, me concentre en mi cuerno relajadamente, sentí como tenía control sobre él y como podría usarlo._

_-Abran sus ojos y concéntrense en la manzana, quiero que piensen en cómo y para donde moverla, concéntrese en la manzana sin desactivar su cuerno- dijo Twilight, abrí los ojos y vi una manzana, me concentre en ella, imagine como la podía mover con magia y efectivamente logre desprenderla del árbol, la levite hasta mi boca y le pegue un mordisco, voltee para darme cuenta de que Discord estaba meditando 10 manzanas al mismo tiempo, intente hacer lo mismo y lo logre fue increíble, estábamos usando magia en Equestria, esto si es real._

_-Excelente los dos, se les facilita mucho usar la magia- dijo Twiligth._

_-Sigamos con tele transportación, ¿qué opinas Rarity? -dijo Twilight a Rarity para darse cuenta de que Rarity se estaba pintando los cascos._

_-Sí, ¿por qué no?- dijo Rarity mientras estaba en lo suyo._

_-Muy bien, iré a la casa un segundo, excelente trabajo terrones de azúcar- dijo Applejack, se fue a el establo caminando lentamente._

_-Muy bien, para tele transportarse y cualquier tipo de magia tienen que usar y preparar sus cuernos, entre más entrenen sus cuernos, mas hechizos pueden hacer, para la tele transportarse tienen que pensar en un lugar, ese lugar tiene que existir y ya deben de haberlo visitado, luego imagínense estar en ese lugar, pero recuerden, siempre relajados, inténtenlo ya- dijo Twilight, me concentre en sugarcube corner, pensé que quería estar allí, me relaje y abrí los ojos._

_-Oh, por dios, lo hice, estoy en sugarcube corner- dije de alegría, tengo que volver pensé, pensé en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos y derrápenle, me encontraba allí._

_-¡Genial! Puedo usar magia- dije._

_-Sí, eres bueno en esto, aprendes rápido, incluso aprendiste más rápido que yo- dijo Twi con una sonrisa._

_-¿Y Discord?- pregunte._

_-No sé, no ha vuelto- dijo Twi._

_Fin POV WARBY_

_POV DISCORD_

_Cerré los ojos y para cuando los abrí me di cuenta que me encontraba al frente de la casa de Applejack, mire a mis lados y no había nadie._

_-Genial, lo logre- dije_

_-Sí, lo lograste- dijo una voz atrás mío, me voltee rápidamente y vi algo realmente hermoso, era Apple Bloom sonriendo, tenía mi edad, no era una niña._

_-Oh, hola me asustaste-dije._

_-Oops, perdona-dijo de manera alegre._

_-Eres nuevo en el pueblo ¿Verdad?-_

_-Sí, vengo de otro país-_

_-Si recuerdo que Applejack me acabo de contar de ti-_

_-Oh, por cierto mi nombre es Apple Bloom mucho gusto-_

_-Soy Discord-_

_-Bonito nombre-_

_-No tanto como tú-_

_-¿Qué?- dijo y al instante se puso roja._

_-Que tu nombre….perdona-_

_-Si claro..-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente, cerré los ojos hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron, duramos unos 6 segundos y lo extraño es que mi primer beso fue en Equestria….extraño._

_-¡¿APPLE BLOOM POR EL NOMBRE DE EQUESTRIA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- grito una voz muy grave al lado de nosotros, inmediatamente nos separamos para darnos cuenta de que era Big Macintosh._

_-He-hermano, no es lo que parece- dijo Apple Bloom._

_-TU….-dijo Big Mac realmente enojado y señalándome, mi*rda._

**Sip, una típica historia de amor que no falta en cualquier historia, gracias por leer y por todo su apoyo, realmente aprecio que dejen reviews y favs, me encanta que les esté gustando esta historia, el siguiente capítulo saldrá pronto, Gracias por Leer**

**P.S: Perdón si este Cap. fue un poco grosero, díganme si lo dejo así de grosero o le quito las malas palabras.**


	5. El vuelo y La fiesta

**Gracias por sus reviews chicos, los tomare muy en cuenta y lo aprecio mucho, porque sin su apoyo no llegaría a ningún lugar, antes de que empiecen a leer quiero preguntarles algo ¿Cuál es su personaje preferido hasta ahora? ¡No olviden contestar en los Reviews!**

_Capítulo 5: El vuelo y La fiesta_

Llegamos a la casa de Fluttershy después del tour, nos dirigimos a su patio trasero, Rainbow puso varias nubes encima de nosotros para empezar a practicar.

-Mira Slasher, te presento a Ángel- dijo Fluttershy mientras tenia a Ángel en sus brazos, el conejo lucia molesto como siempre, incluso más molesto que Rainbow Dash.

-Hola Ángel- dije mientras lo acariciaba, Ángel empujo mi mano un poco pero después se quedó viéndome.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte.

-No lo sé, normalmente Ángel es un poco agresivo, pero se está comportando un poco diferente- dijo Fluttershy mientras Ángel me miraba y ponía una pequeña sonrisa, no tenía idea de por qué Ángel me miraba de esa manera tan feliz, pero suponía que es por lo que nos dijo el guardia, nuestras emociones afectan el orden de las cosas aquí porque somos de otra dimensión.

-Slasher ¿Vas a venir o qué?- dijo Rainbow de manera molesta.

-Tengo mucho que enseñarles- dijo Rainbow.

-Muy bien, ya voy- dije.

-Oh…. Yo les preparare limonada -**(Ahí tienes tu LEMON ;)** **el martí) **dijo Fluttershy.

-Dejen de coquetear, tenemos mucho que hacer hoy- dijo Rainbow mientras me empujaba al patio trasero.

-Bueno, ahora que los dos están aquí podemos empezar-dijo Rainbow.

-Si- dijo Dropper.

-Bueno, quiero que abran sus alas- dijo Rainbow, los dos las abrimos y notamos algo, las alas de Dropper eran normales sin embargo mis alas eran muy grandes.

-Bonitas alas Slash- dijo Rainbow.

-Seguro se te facilitara volar más rápido a ti- dijo Rainbow.

-Suertudo- dijo Dropper.

-Ahora bátanlas, pero háganlo coordinadamente- dijo Rainbow, los dos empezamos a batir nuestras alas, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

-Lo hacen mal, lo hacen muy bruscamente y muy fuerte, tienen que hacerlo más tranquilamente y calmadamente – dijo Rainbow, lo hice y de repente empecé a levantarme del suelo, a lo igual que Dropper, me levante unos 5 metros del suelo ¡_Es más fácil de lo que pensé! _Pensé.

-Muy bien, ahora muevan sus alas a la dirección contraria a la que se dirigen, impúlsense- dijo Rainbow, me impulse como cuando me impulso en una piscina.

-Oh por dios, lo estoy haciendo- dije de alegría.

-¡Igual yo! Estoy volando-dijo Dropper.

-Ahora recuerden no aletear mucho, planeen o se cansaran muy rápido, mantengan sus alas firmes- dijo Rainbow desde el suelo, empecé a volar rápidamente y me encanto, me encantaba sentir la brisa sobre todo mi cuerpo, me impulse hacia arriba y me lance en picada, empecé a ir muy rápido cuando mi cintura se ilumino.

-¡Mi cutiemark!- grite de alegría, el brillo se fue y baje hasta la casa de Fluttershy para ver que era.

-Buen trabajo, novato, al parecer tu talento es volar, igual el mío- dijo Rainbow con un tono de celos en su voz, mi cutiemark era un meteorito en llamas cayendo, me encanto volar y ahora veo la importancia de la cutiemark, es algo único que cada uno tiene, su talento, su don, es increíble.

-¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso?- dijo Dropper mientras bajaba a descansar.

-Tu cutiemark Slash, genial- dijo Dropper mientras se sentaba.

-Aquí les traigo su limonada- dijo Fluttershy mientras cargaba una bandeja con 3 vasos, nos tomamos toda la deliciosa limonada, no me había dado cuenta pero ya estaba atardeciendo y pronto seria la fiesta que Pinkie nos organizó, de repente apareció Discord escapando de Big Macintosh que tenía una escopeta mientras Apple Bloom los seguía…. ¿qué p*tas?

-¡AYUDENME!- grito Discord.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo Dropper.

-No lo sé, pero hay que ir a ayudar a Discord, y pronto, BigMac se ve enojado- dijo Rainbow, volamos por encima de ellos asta poder alcanzarlos, de repente Discord tropezó con una piedra.

-Oh ow- dije.

-¡NO TE VOLVERAS A METER CON MI HERMANA!- grito BigMac mientras le apuntaba.

-¡NO MAC, DEJALO EN PAZ!- grito Apple Bloom que corría hacia BigMac.

-¡YA NO MAS!- grito Discord de miedo, den repente el cañón de la escopeta de BigMac se torció por completo de la nada, hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos, Apple Bloom nos alcanzó, estaba exhausta, se veía el cansancio en sus ojos.

-Mac deja a mi novio en paz- dijo Apple Bloom mientras abrazaba a Discord y él se ponía rojo.

-¡¿SON NOVIOS?!- grite de sorpresa.

-¿Somos novios?- dijo Discord mientras miraba a Apple Bloom.

-Sip- dijo Apple Bloom roja de la vergüenza.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Bloom, estas castigada y olvídate de la fiesta de esta noche- dijo BigMac furioso mientras agarraba a Apple Bloom.

-Y a ti, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi hermana, o te vuelo los sesos- dijo mientras señalaba a Discord y se llevaba a Apple Bloom.

-¿Qué….que fue eso?- pregunto Dropper.

-Nunca había visto a Mac tan bravo- dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Qué le sucedió a la escopeta?- dijo Rainbow.

-No lo sé…- dijo Discord mientras se levantaba, de repente aparecieron Twilight, Rarity y Warby, se veían preocupados excepto por Rarity.

-Bueno, me voy a cambiar y arreglar para la fiesta- dijo Rarity.

-Nos vemos pronto- Repitió mientras se iba.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Warby.

-Discord se besó con Apple Bloom y Big Macintosh casi le vuela el cerebro a Discord- dijo Rainbow.

-Bueno, me voy, tengo que preparar cosas antes de la fiesta- dijo Twilight, creo que estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo que con lo que casi le sucede a Discord.

-Si yo igual- dijo Rainbow.

-Si…yo…uh…también….adiós chicos- dijo Fluttershy, todas se fueron y solo quedamos nosotros, supongo que las Mane 6 están acostumbradas a este tipo de cosas.

-Yo pude levantar tres manzanas- alardeo Discord a Warby.

-Al menos yo no me la paso besando con alguien que acabo de conocer- dijo Warby con la mirada seria.

-¡FUE CULPA DE ELLA!- grito Discord.

-Como sea, porque no vamos a la casa que Celestia nos dio- dije.

-Sí, debemos prepararnos para la fiesta- dijo Dropper.

-Tal vez pueda ser el Dj de la fiesta- repitió Dropper.

-Lo dudo, Vinyl (Dj Pon-3) siempre es la Dj en esa clase de eventos- dijo Discord.

-Pero tal vez me de unos concejos- dijo Dropper.

-Bueno, vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos- dijo Warby, en el camino les mostré mi cutiemark a Discord y Warby, ellos nos mostraron a Dropper y a mí su magia y molestamos un poco a Discord con el tema de Apple Bloom _'' ¡FUE ELLA!''_ decía siempre, llegamos a una casa hermosa, Celestia la había hecho con su magia exclusivamente para nosotros _''Si van a vivir aquí, tienen que hacerlo de la mejor manera''_ decía una nota en la puerta.

-Llegamos ¿Alguien tiene la llave?- dije.

-Yo no la tengo- dijo Discord.

-Ni yo- dijo Dropper.

-Mucho menos yo- dijo Warby.

-¿Entonces cómo se supone que entremos…..espera, la puerta está abierta- dije mientras empujaba la puerta un poco.

-¿Nos abran robado?- dijo Discord.

-Cómo crees, es Equestria- dijo Warby, abrimos la puerta lentamente, todo estaba oscuro adentro, buscamos el interruptor de la luz y lo usamos, al prender las luces un gran grito se escuchó.

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron muchos ponis en la habitación, entre ellos (No todos): Las Mane 6, Vinyl, Octavia, Bon Bon, Apple Bloom con BigMac al lado, Dr. Hooves y ¡¿CONNOR?! ¿Qué rayos hacia aquí?

-¡Bienvenidos a Ponyville chicos!- dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba de alegría.

-No me dijeron que tenían otro amigo- dijo Pinkie mientras señalaba alegremente al furioso de Connor.

-¡QUE COMIENSE LA FIESTA!- grito Vinyl mientras ponía la música y las luces de discoteca, todos se pusieron a bailar excepto por Connor, Apple Bloom y Discord no paraban de mirarse de lejos.

-¿Mac, puedo bailar con Discord?- dijo Apple Bloom un poco triste.

-NO. Nunca te volverás a acercar a ese pequeño hijo de pe**a- dijo Mac furioso.

-Está bien, voy al baño- dijo Apple Bloom.

_POV DISCORD:_

_Vi como Apple Bloom iba hacia el baño, no pude evitar seguirla, antes de que cerrara la puerta puse mi pata para evitar que cerrara._

_-Sabría que vendrías- dijo Apple Bloom._

_-¿Cómo?- dije._

_-Estás loco por mí- dijo ella con seguridad y seducción._

_-Claro que no….-dije mientras me ponía rojo._

_-Deja de hablar- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me besaba, Los demás tenían razón, me estoy besando con alguien que no conozco….pero en verdad, no me importa un soberano cara*o, ella es bonita e inteligente y además no es que vallamos a coger o algo… ¿verdad?_

_-No….tu hermano se pondrá furioso- dije de manera tímida mientras me separaba de sus labios._

_-No me importa, me gustas y no puede hacer nada para cambiar eso y además no es mi padre- dijo mientras venia hacia mí otra vez._

_-Espera….- dije mientras me movía hacia atrás._

_-¿Qué, no te gusto?- dijo._

_-No, no es eso es que…..- dije._

_-Dilo..- dijo ella._

_-Es que….-_

_-Solo dilo Dis-_

_-No vamos a coger ni nada ¿Verdad? Es que no tengo condón- dije con voz temblorosa, Mier*a, la cag*e, la ga*e pensaba._

_-Jeje- expreso Apple Bloom._

_-No tranquilo- dijo normalmente, luego se acercó a mi oído y dijo silenciosamente:_

_-yo te diré cuando quiera coger- luego salió del baño y me mando un beso de lejos._

_-¿Qué PU*AS?- dije, que le había pasado a la vieja Apple Bloom, a la tierna niñita, se ha vuelto alguien como yo, pero no quiero coger con ella…..es un pu*o poni…nunca me cogería….a un poni…. ¿Verdad?_

_Fin POV DISCORD._

Después de un rato vi a Apple Bloom saliendo del baño feliz….acaso ella y Discord…..ewww…..

La fiesta estaba hiendo de maravilla, todos estaban felices, Pinkie bailaba con Warby como loca y Dropper no pudo evitar en ir y hablar con Vinyl.

_POV DROPPER:_

_Podía como Vinyl mesclaba música en la maquina Dj, no pude evitar en ir y hablar con ella._

_-Hey, he oído mucho de ti ¿Vinyl, verdad?- dije con seguridad._

_-Oh, mucho gusto ¿Me repites tu nombre?- dijo Vinyl._

_-Beat, Beat Dropper-_

_-Mucho gusto Beat Dropper-_

_-Por favor llámame Drop o Dropper-_

_-Genial, Drop-_

_-Sí, vi como mesclas música y me encantaría aprender de una profesional-_

_-Claro…te puedo enseñar… y hasta podríamos salir-_

_-Sí, está bien para mí-_

_-Déjame pongo música automáticamente y vamos a bailar un poco-_

_-Claro- dije un poco rojo ¿Acaso le guste a Vinyl? Bueno la verdad no importa, ella es una gran chica y seguramente solo me quiere como amigo._

_-Listo, vamos a bailar un poco- dijo Vinyl mientras me cogía de la pata y me llevaba a la pista de baile._

_Fin POV DROPPER._

Todo salía aún mejor, Vinyl y Dropper están bailando Mac acepto que Discord y Bloom bailen un poco y a Rarity baila con Warby, ¿Acaso ya todos tienen novia excepto yo? Jeje.

-Hola Slash- dijo Rainbow.

-Oh, hola Rainbow ¿Qué tal la fiesta?-

-Genial, oye…um ¿Quieres bailar?-

-Claro por qué no, será divertido- dije, nos pusimos a bailar, resulta que Rainbow Dash es mejor persona de lo que yo me esperaba, la fiesta iba muy bien, mire a Applejack tomar un poco de ponche y caminar hacia el sofá donde Connor se encontraba, Applejack volteo a mirar algo que le decía Fluttershy y tropezó, todo el ponche callo encima de Connor, ahí fue cuando la fiesta termino.

-Woops, perdona Turrón de azúcar, permíteme limpiar eso- dijo Applejack amablemente.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?!- dijo Connor enojado.

-Perdona fue un acciden_-

-¡CALLATE!- grito Connor, las luces empezaron a parpadear y la música se fue.

-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE PEQUEÑA IDIOTA REGAR PONCHE SOBRE MI!-grito Connor, de repente la tierra empezó a temblar un poco.

-¿Qué demonios?- dije.

-Lo- Lo siento…fue un- dijo Applejack mientas bajaba su cabeza.

-¡PEQUEÑA PE**A, MIRAME A LOS OJOS CUANDO DIRIJES TU PALABRA A MI!- grito Connor , la cabeza de Applejack fue salvajemente movida hacia arriba por algo, el recipiente del ponche se rompió en pedazos y el terremoto empeoro.

-¡TERREMOTO!- grito Pinkie, todos empezaron a correr del miedo.

-¡Cálmense! Busquen un lugar para protegerse- grite y todos se agacharon.

-¿SABEN QUE? QUE SE JO*A ESTO, PERDI A MI FAMILIA ¡¿ENCERIO CREEN LO QUE LES DIJO CELESTIA?! NO SEAN TONTOS, ES MENTIRA, NUNCA VOLVEREMOS- grito Connor, era mentira, tenía que serlo, Celestia no nos mentiría de esa manera…. ¿O sí?

-Me voy de aquí- dijo Connor como si no sintiera el terremoto, se fue corriendo y el terremoto paso, todos se calmaron y se pararon, las Mane 6 fueron a consolar a la traumada Applejack.

-Disculpen todos, pero la fiesta se acabó, vuelvan a sus casas y gracias por venir- grito amablemente Warby, a los 5 minutos todos se fueron solo quedamos nosotros.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunte.

-Creo que lo que Celestia dijo sobre los sentimientos- dijo Dropper.

-Hablamos de esto mañana, estoy exhausto- dijo Warby.

-Si- dijimos los 3 al mismo tiempo, subimos las escaleras a los cuartos, se suponía que deberían haber 5 cuartos pero ahora solo ay 2, Celestia no tuvo tiempo de acabar la casa completamente, pero dejo una nota diciendo que lo ara pronto, entramos a un cuarto, el cuarto tenía un camarote y era especial para unicornios.

-ME PIDO LA DE ARRIBA- grito Discord mientras de un salto se subió a la cama de arriba del camarote.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso tan rápido?- pregunte

-Cuando quiero algo me decido a obtenerlo- dijo Discord.

-¿Cómo con Apple Bloom?- dijo Warby en tono de burla.

-Cállate…-dijo Discord rojo de la vergüenza.

-Bueno, yo seré la cama de abajo, ustedes vayan al otro cuarto- dijo Warby, Drop y yo fuimos al otro cuarto, tenía un camarote igual y varios aparatos para hacer ejercicio con las alas, Dropper durmió en la cama de arriba y yo en la de abajo.

**Capitulo largo ¿Eh? Por cierto no olviden responder esta pregunta: ¿Quién es su personaje favorito hasta ahora? No olviden responder en las Reviews y gracias por leer.**


	6. Emociones y Relampagos 1

**Lo sé, me he tardado mucho muuuucho en subir otro capítulo, perdonen por eso (bloqueo mental). Por otro lado: wow, gracias a todos por 500 views, solo para aclarar, Apple Bloom no es una niña, tiene 15 a lo igual que Discord. Slash, Drop y Warby tienen 18 igual que las Mane 6, decidí hacer a las Cutiemark Crusaders grandes por que sí.**

_Capítulo 6: Citas y Relámpagos 1_

Nos levantamos a las 10Am, todos excepto Warby, mientras tanto nos dimos un pequeño tour por nuestra casa, en realidad se parecía a las casas de los ricos y famosos del mundo humano, tenía una máquina de mezclas, un equipo de sonido, un televisor pantalla plana, un sofá rojo enorme etc….

-¿Saben si Warby ya se despertó?- pregunto Dropper.

-No, esta echado en su cama- dije.

-Me pregunto ¿que estará haciendo Apple Bloom?- dijo Discord con una cara de enamorado, la relación de estos dos es muy extraña, empezando por el hecho de que se conocen tan solo 2 días.

-¿No van a salir hoy?- pregunto Dropper.

-No lo sé, no me atrevo a acercarme a la granja de los Apple- dijo Discord.

-Yo saldré con Vinyl- dijo Dropper calmadamente.

-¿Con Vinyl? ¡Genial!- dije.

-Al parecer tú y Warby son los únicos solteros, hehe- dijo Discord

-De hecho Warby tiene a Rarity- respondí.

-¿A Rarity? Extraño, a Rarity le gustan los ricos y sofisticados- dijo Dropper, el timbre de la casa sonó, ¿Quién podía ser? Todos estaban trabajando o metiéndose en problemas.

-Yo abro- dije, me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, eran 3 jóvenes de 13 años las reconocí como las Cutiemark Crusaders, pero ellas ya tenían su cutiemark y creo que una perdió su virginidad con Discord.

-Apple Bloom, Scootalo ¿y?- dije refiriéndome a las otras dos integrantes

-Oh, mucho gusto Sweetie Belle- dijo Sweetie.

-Babs Seed, señor- dijo Babs amablemente.

-Venimos por el novio de Bloom- dijo Scootalo riéndose.

-Cállate- dijo Bloom roja de la vergüenza.

-El punto ¿Esta?- dijo Sweetie.

-Claro, pero asegúrense en hacerles la vida imposible a Bloom y a Discord- dije con tono bromista.

-¡DISCORD, TE BUSCA TU PENETRI-AMIGA!- dije burlándome.

-¡¿Apple Bloom?!- dijo de alegría mientras corría hacia la puerta.

-Hola amor- dijo Discord.

-Hola cariño- dijo Apple Bloom.

-Es lindo- dijo Babs.

-Lo sé- dijo Bloom

-¿Vienes con nosotras?- dijo Sweetie.

-Depende ¿Qué van a hacer?- pregunto Discord.

-No se….caminar hablar- dijo Bloom.

-Besarse- repitió Babs.

-Si, tal vez ¿Celosa, pe**a?- repitió Bloom.

-Wow, chicas cálmense- dije.

-El punto ¿Vienes con nosotras Dis?- dijo Sweetie.

-Ve Dis, no te van a violar- dije.

-Yo creo que si- dijo Scootalo.

-Ah, claro que voy, no tengo nada que hacer- dijo Discord mientras caminaba afuera.

-Nos vemos chicas- dije.

-Hasta luego Slash- dijo Bloom.

-Violen a Discord sin piedad- dije en tono de broma.

-Créeme, mi prima Bloom si lo violara a besos pronto- dijo Babs en tono de burla.

-¡CALLATE!-dijo Bloom enojada, solo decidí cerrar la puerta e irme a sentarme.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- pregunto Dropper.

-No tengo idea- dije, de repente vi a un zoombie amarillo caminando medio muerto.

-Uh….- dijo Warby.

-Miren quien despertó- dijo Dropper.

-Amigo, pareces muerto- dije.

-Dormí tanto- dijo Warby.

-No te culpo, no tenemos preocupaciones y Celestia nos paga todo- dijo Dropper.

-No más colegio- dijo Warby.

-Es cierto- dije sorprendido.

-¡NO MAS MATEMATICAS!- grite de felicidad.

-No se emocionen tanto, recuerden que Celestia dijo que podía devolvernos- dijo Dropper.

-Oh, cierto- dijo Warby un poco triste.

-Bueno ¡Pues ay que disfrutar este mundo lo más que podamos!- dije con ánimo.

-¿Qué van a hacer hoy?- repetí.

-Vinyl vendrá a enseñarme a cómo usar la máquina de mezclas, así que necesito la casa vacía- dijo Dropper.

-Oh, si ya recuerdo y Warby, tu iras donde Rarity ¿Verdad?- dije.

-Sí, de hecho creo que me enseñara a dibujar con magia- dijo Warby.

-Pues, no tengo nada que hacer, iré a volar un poco- dije.

-Muy bien, yo iré donde Rarity, nos vemos- dijo Warby mientras abría la puerta y se iba.

-Ok yo también me voy, nos vemos Drop- dije mientras abría la puerta.

-Adiós- dijo Dropper despidiéndose, camine afuera de Ponyville _Que voy a hacer, no tengo ningún plan y tengo que disfrutar el tiempo que pueda aquí en Equestria _pensé.

**POV Dropper**

Slash y Warby se fueron, ahora tengo que esperar a que llegue Vinyl, espero que llegue pronto.

-''Ding-Dong''- sonó el timbre, Yay ya llegó.

Volee lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta, me pare allí y me dije yo mismo _''Ok, actúa relajadamente''_

-Hola Vinyl- dije mientras abría la puerta y pretendía una sonrisa.

-Hola guapo, a trabajar- dijo ella mientras entraba y me pegaba una pequeña palmada en mi trasero, los dos nos dirigimos hacia la máquina de mezclas, para ser honesto pensé que Equestria tenía un muy mal avance tecnológico.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, me explico las posiciones de las manos, que hace cada botón y como cambiar los sonidos que producen etc….

-Listo, intenta hacer una mezcla parecida a la que ice ayer en la fiesta-

-Ok- Me concentre y me puse en posición, vi los botones... y tan solo me deje llevar.

-Wow lo haces muy bien **(Malpensados)**- dijo mientras me empezaba a acariciar, mi costado empezó a iluminar de inmediato, mi cutiemark estaba apareciendo, la luz por fin secundo y me di cuenta de que era un disco de acetato rodeado de unos audífonos.

-Tienes una ''C.M'' relacionada a la música, igual que yo-

-Sí, genial-

-Bueno, ahora que… - dijo Vinyl.

-No lo sé… - respondí.

-¿Deberíamos besarnos?- repitió ella.

-Sip-

**Fin POV Dropper.**

**POV Warby**

Camine hacia ''Boutique Carrusel'' saludando a la gente del pueblo, me sentía feliz aquí. La verdad no tengo nada que perder, me puedo quedar aquí y ser feliz, de echo soy más feliz aquí que devuelta en el ''Mundo Humano'' (si se puede llamar así) mi nivel de brony de vuelta en casa no era muy grande, no veía la seria TANTO pero si me gustaba, el hecho de encontrarme en Equestria sigue siendo bastante emocionante. Mi parte favorita de vivir aquí es que no ay que ir al colegio y no ay que trabajar…..oh si y la habilidad de usar magia claro.

Camine por unos veinte minutos hasta al fin llegar a la lujosa y extraña casa de Rarity.

-Hey Rarity, al fin llegue- dije mientras tocaba la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!- grito Rarity adentro de la casa.

Rarity abrió la puerta y dio una sonrisa.

-Alf in llegas-

-Si… -

-Oh, done están mis modales. Pasa porfavor-

-Gracias- Entre a la casa y me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente llena de pedidos.

-Cómo puedes ver, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y necesito un poco de ayuda-

-Claro que te ayudare, ¿pero por qué yo?...digo, no me quejo pero tienes muchos más amigos que te pueden ayudar, apenas me conoces-

-Sí, pero creo que eres el más guapo de todos mis amigos- apenas ella menciono esas palabras me sonroje por completo, soy un poco tímido con el amor y cosas así.

-He he...Gracias- Mie*da se notó que estaba nervioso…..estúpido.

-No ay problema, ¿empezamos?-

-Claro, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-

-Es simple, tienes que dibujar y diseñar cada uno de estos vestidos-

-Uh….-

-Oh por si no lo sabías, hago vestidos para ganarme el pan de cada día-

-Si…Genial- Lo que Rarity probablemente no sabía es que no se dibujar aquí…..

-Fácil ¿Huh?-

-Si….- Rarity se volteo para alcanzar una pila enorme de papeles y ponerlos en un escritorio.

-Qué esperas, ven siéntate- Me dirigí al escritorio y me senté, cogí un papel y me di cuenta de que eran descripciones de vestidos, de qué color los querían, para que los querían.

-No te preocupes, te pagare por el trabajo que agás-

-Oh, muy bien, creo que un poco de dinero extra no nos aria daño-

-Ha ha, ustedes tienen términos y maneras de hablar muy extrañas, ¿así hablan todos de dónde vienen?-

-Si-

-Bueno no te quito más tiempo, ¡A trabajar!- Oh no, ahora que voy a hacer, no puedo usar mis pata (obviamente) así que tengo que usar mi magia, ok concéntrate Warby….

**Fin POV Warby**

**Un capitulo relativamente corto, subiré la continuación de este muy pronoto, estaba un poco ocupado con algunas cosas.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Después de este capítulo el FanFic se volverá M o sea: Lemon, Malas palabras etc.**


End file.
